Communication
by H0neyAnge1
Summary: AngelBuffy crossover. Emails exchanged between the Scoobies and AI team. Starting Season 1 of Angel and Season 4 of Buffy.
1. Email 1

Communication

By: Andrea

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… I don't even have job at the moment. : (

Note: I actually got this idea from a Harry Potter fanfic, so the idea's not really mine. I just liked the idea of the Scoobies and AI team keeping in touch because they did usually know what was going on. I have the first season of E-mails (Season 4/Season 1) mapped out so hopefully I'll be able to update quickly.

* * *

To: wrosenberg 

From: QueenC

Subject: New Business

Hi Willow!

I'm in L.A. and you would not believe how great everything is here. There are tons of places to shop and the city is so beautiful. I have this amazing apartment! And I keep getting asked to audition for acting roles. I haven't taken any of the jobs yet though because they are so not what I'm looking for. I actually just met up with Angel here. Isn't that weird? Anyway, he's all fighting evil here and working with this strange guy named Doyle. I generously decided to help out for the time being. We are setting up a company actually. Angel Investigations. If you know anyone in L.A. who needs our help send them our way. The numbers 555-3681. Hope everything's going well in Sunnydale. God, I'm I glad I left…

Cordelia

* * *

To: QueenC 

From: wrosenberg

Subject: Re: New Business

Wow! L.A. sounds nice. Maybe I'll be able to come visit soon. I can't believe you and Angel are working together. I thought for sure you'd get out of the demon fighting. But I'm glad you hear you're happy. I'll be sure to send anyone who asks your way.

Sunnydale is the same I guess. College is wonderful! Oz is here and Xander is back in town. I think my favorite place on campus is the library. I mean the high school library was nice and it had Giles, but no one was ever there but us and it was kinda depressing. But here the library is HUGE. And they have books are more than just demons. Buffy had a bad start though. Some trashy vampires stole her stuff from her dorm and we had to go kick some ass to get it back. But everything's good now. I have to go now. I have lots of reading to do for my classes. YAY!

Willow


	2. Email 2

E-mail 2

Hope you guys like! I have up through e-mail 6 done so far. I know they're short, but I think they're fun. It's just Willow and Cordy for a while, but I promise it will be others soon.

* * *

To: wrosenberg

From: QueenC

Subject: Donkey Demons

Willow,

I'm glad you're excited about college. Just be careful who you hang out with. We just finished a case with a body-switching demon. It was so gross! And Angel almost got arrested. But he ended up saving the cop's life, so everything worked out. Everything else is terrific though. I was just asked to audition for this huge movie, but I haven't decided if I'm going to. It would be a good opportunity, but Angel and Doyle really need me around here right now. Angel broods all the time and Doyle would spend all his time at the pub if I let him. Oh well, a woman's work is never done.

Cordelia

* * *

To: QueenC

From: wrosenberg

Subject: Demon roommates

Cordy,

A body-switching demon sounds scary. It could have been anyone. I bet it was hard to track down. I'm glad Angel wasn't arrested. It would have been hard to explain that he couldn't be around windows during the day. It's so cool that you were asked to audition for a movie! I think you should go for it! I'm sure Angel and Doyle would understand. And it doesn't mean you'd leave them forever. I'm sure they could handle things by themselves for a little while. They could always call me if they need help. I don't mind.

We've had our own demon troubles here. Buffy's roommate turned out to be a demon from another dimension. It was really weird. Buffy was acting all bitchy and we thought she was possessed! And she kept going on about her roommate being a demon and that she had to be killed. But Kathy seemed really nice and we all thought Buffy was just losing it. But it turned out to be true. Lots of remorse over that. But Kathy's gone and Buffy and I are living together now! Which I guess is how it should be.

Willow


	3. Email 3

E-mail 3

* * *

To: QueenC

From: wrosenberg

Subject: Oz

Cordy,

Oz is coming to L.A. for a gig with the band. He plans to stop by to see you and Angel. I just wanted to give you the heads up. I wish I could come too, but I have class. Have a lot of fun!

Willow

* * *

To: wrosenberg

From: QueenC

Subject: Spike

Will,

Thanks for the heads up. You could have mentioned the Gem of Amara and the fact that Spike was coming for it. He showed up here to get the Gem back from Angel and ended up torturing Angel. Doyle and I had to find the ring and give it to him to get Angel back. But the torture vamp Spike hired got it instead. Oz helped us and we did get the ring back, but Angel had to catch on fire to do it! Angel, of course, is still brooding about it. He wore the ring for like a day and then decided to smash it. I can't believe he did it, but that's Angel for you. Oh well, next time give a little more detail please.

Cordelia


	4. Email 4

E-mail 4

* * *

To: wrosenberg

From: QueenC

Subject: PAYMENT

Hey Will!

We just got our first paying client and Doyle and I just got back from depositing the check! It was so great! Everything is working out like it's supposed to. This girl was being stalked by this creepy doctor guy. He wasn't even a demon! But he could make is hands and feet and stuff separate from his body and he was trying to get her to be like his girlfriend. It was so disturbing. A doctor is supposed to be a good catch and his guy was just a wackjob. But we helped the girl and go paid so it all worked out.

Cordelia

* * *

To: QueenC

From: wrosenberg

Subject: Creepy

Cordy,

Yuck! That guy sounds really creepy. I'm glad I didn't have to meet him. Although I have had some disturbing mental images… I'm glad you guys got paid. I'm not sure if it's right to ask people to pay you for helping them, but I guess if they can it doesn't hurt. I bet Angel doesn't like it either.

Happy Halloween to you guys! We kept up our freaky Halloween tradition of battling evil. Whoever said that demons take Halloween off did not live in Sunnydale. This time it was a fear demon. He made this frat house haunted. Buffy, Oz, Xander, and I all went and it was so scary. We got separated and he used our fears to gain power. Luckily, Giles came to our rescue with a huge chainsaw. It was so unGiles like. But the funny part was the fear demon turned out to only be like 2 inches tall! Buff squashed him with her shoe. It was actually one of our better Halloweens.

Will

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I promise the others are coming soon. I have one of Buffy and Angel already written and I have plans for Wesley, Giles, and Xander to show up as well. 


	5. Email 5

E-mail 5

* * *

To: QueenC

From: wrosenberg

Subject: Beer Bad

We have truly discovered that beer is bad. Xander got a job as a bartender and served Buffy some poisoned beer that turned her into cave Buffy. She was like primal slayer. It was not good. I think we'll all be staying far away from beer from now on.

Will

* * *

To: wrosenberg

From: QueenC

Subject: New Apartment

Will,

Yes, beer is bad. I'm not in the habit of drinking it myself. But on to my good news: I got a new apartment! It's so beautiful! I love it! It was at a really reasonable price too. I was haunted and I didn't know that at first, but there was this old lady ghost hanging around. She was really evil, but she didn't know who she was dealing with. Cordelia Chase is not about to be pushed around by some transparent grandma type. I got rid of her. Actually her son did. His name is Dennis and he lives in the apartment with me now. Oh he's dead too, but he's really sweet. It's nice to have the company.

Cordy

* * *

Thanks for those of you that reviewed! The next chapter will be Buffy/Angel email. I did promise the others would show up. I hope you like this chapter. Please review! 


	6. Email 6

E-mail 6

Okay, I know I said it was Buffy and Angel talking but it's actually Buffy and Cordelia talking about Angel. But hey, it's still someone new. Enjoy!

* * *

To: Slaygal

From: QueenC

Subject: Angel

Buffy,

I got to see a side of Angel I've never seen before and hope I never see again. He was cursed by this stupid talking stick (how does a stick talk?) and turned all mushy. He was so weird. He hugged me! And he talked about vandalism and wouldn't go vamp. It was just too weird for words. He did end up kicking butt, but then he and coplady (Kate) were all hugging. I know I was complaining about Angel being insensitive, but really I'd take that any day over oversensitive. But he was very sweet and I could see why you fell so hard for him. He really is hard to resist with those eyes and they way he talks from the heart and all.

Cordelia

* * *

To: QueenC

From: Slaygal

Subject: Re: Angel

Cordy,

Yes, that is one of the many reasons I fell for him. He always did have a soft side. I don't think everyone got to see it, certainly not like I did. I'm glad you guys are getting along. I wish I could be with him and I know it's stupid, but a part of me is jealous because you're there and I'm not. I hope he's doing well. Tell him I'm doing okay here. And you had better resist his eyes! We may not be together anymore, but that doesn't mean you need to start going after him.

Oz left Willow today. She's not taking it well. I understand what she's going through, but it's worse for her. She and Oz could be together. I know he's got the werewolf issue, but it's not like Angel and me. At least they didn't have to worry about the whole world going to hell because they were together. I hope she'll be okay, but it's going to take time.

Buffy

* * *

Please review! 


	7. Email 7

Email 7

* * *

To: wrosenberg

From: QueenC

Subject: Married!

Doyle is married! Or I guess was…but still. And he never told me! I can't believe he wouldn't tell me something like that. His wife came here to get a divorce because she was marrying another guy (demon by the way) and that's how I found out. Can you believe it? I don't think he told Angel either. It's not right. You're supposed to tell your friends these kinds of things. I still can't believe him.

Cordelia

* * *

To: QueenC

From: wrosenberg

Subject: Re: Married!

Cordy,

I've never met Doyle, but I'm sure he would have told you eventually. You guys haven't known each other that long. And if she came to ask for a divorce they obviously weren't doing well. I'm sorry he didn't tell you though. It is a huge thing to keep a secret. Riley better not be hiding anything like that. He's this guy on campus that likes Buffy. I told him that he better not hurt her. Actually, I think I might have been a little harsh. But I wanted to be clear. And I think I was taking some of my anger with Oz out on him too. I think I'm doing okay, but it hurts so much. And it feels like no one can really understand. Although, I know they have had their hearts broken too. Hopefully it'll all be better soon.

Will

* * *

I'm sorry it's been a couple of days. I've been a little busy. However, I have a few more emails written so I'll try to update with another chapter later today to get caught up.

Please Review!


	8. Email 8

This chapter is dedicated to Ghostwriter who has reviewed every chapter. I really appreciate it!

Email 8

* * *

To: QueenC 

From: wrosenberg

Subject: ANGEL

Angel was in Sunnydale! I can't believe you didn't give me a heads up! Did you even know? He showed up here and was following Buffy around because Doyle had a vision about her. He actually helped a lot, but still. He didn't want Buffy to know he was here, but everyone else saw him. He sure isn't as stealthy as he used to be. Anyway, Buffy knows he was here. She didn't see him, but Xander opened his big mouth and she is not happy. Next time please try to warn us.

Happy Thanksgiving

Willow

* * *

To: wrosenberg

From: QueenC

Subject: Re: ANGEL

Will,

No I didn't know Angel was going to Sunnydale. He didn't bother to say anything. He just left. You know how he is. I would have warned you if I had known. You were right about Buffy not being happy. She showed up here. I think she and Angel had a fight. Doyle and I left after she got here, but she was pretty upset and I think we heard fighting. Plus, Angel has been in a weird mood every since. He definitely has Buffy Face and he's brooding, but it's like he's more depressed than usual. He barely says two words. He spends all of his time downstairs in his apartment hitting the punching bag or sitting and staring off into space. I hope he pulls out of this soon.

Cordy

* * *

Next chapter should be up soon.

Please review!


	9. Email 9

Email 9

* * *

To: QueenC

From: wrosenberg

Subject: Spell Gone Wrong

Cordy,

I guess you can tell by the title of this email that things have not been going well. I did a spell to have my will done and it was bad. I was just so sick of missing Oz and feeling bad that I wanted to make it go away. Instead I made Giles go blind, Xander a monster magnet, and Buffy and Spike were engaged! Yeah, I really screwed up. But I think in a weird way it did help. I'm still not over Oz leaving and it still hurts, but I think I understand a little better what everyone has been telling me about needing time and just getting through this.

Will

* * *

To: Slaygal

From: QueenC

Subject: Hero Down

Buffy,

I'm just writing to let you know that Doyle is dead. He died a hero, in order to save lives. Since you are the only one from Sunnydale (besides Oz) to have met him, I thought you deserved to know. Angel and I are doing okay. Angel is feeling guilty as he always does and I'm just trying to make it through. But we have each other and that's something.

Cordelia

* * *

Well, there's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Please review. This story has gotten over 900 hits and yet only a couple of people bother to review. 


	10. Email 10

Sorry it's been a few days, but here's a new chapter!

Email 10

* * *

To: WatcherGiles

From: QueenC

Subject: You'll Never Guess

Giles,

You'll never guess who showed up here in L.A…as a rogue demon hunter nonetheless. Wesley. Yep, Wesley, new watcher guy. He helped Angel with a case and ended up saving my life. Which wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't for Doyle. He passed his visions to me. That's right. Cordelia Chase is now that Powers that Be's link to Angel. There has got to be a way to get rid of these visions. Do you think you might be able to look into it? I don't care what I have to do, I want them gone. They hurt. A LOT. And it's really not good for my social life.

Thanks,

Cordelia

* * *

To: BroodyGuy

From: Slaygal

Subject: Voices

Angel,

I hope you're doing okay. Codelia told me about Doyle. I'm sorry. I think we take for granted that people always going to be there. Even in our line of work.

Actually, I recently got a lesson on taking things for granted. The ability to talk mainly. I never really thought about it. I mean, everyone talks to each other. Even in passing we say hi or excuse me. It wasn't something I thought about…until I lost it. The whole town actually. Some storybook demons took the voices, but it's fixed now. It just made me think.

I wondered if I would be able to talk again. Would I ever hear **your** voice again? Why didn't I talk to you when I could? I know, bad thoughts that lead to bad places. But I wanted you to know that I do love you. I'm sorry about Doyle. And I hope you're okay. I know when I visited we didn't end things well and we agreed not to see each other which is probably for the best. But I do want you to call me if you need help or if something big happens. You're still part of me.

Your girl,

Buffy

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews!

wesleyssilverphoenix: I'm glad you like it. I'll try a little harder with the Buffy ones. I was mostly an Angel fan so after he left I wasn't as interested. But I'll work on it.

dalmatiangrl2: Sex is bad: )

bluecarru: The short chapters were actually a choice. I didn't want to do more than one email at a time. I know it kinda sucks, but I think it's actually easier to read. I'll try to add more detail, although sometimes I leave it out because of the person who's writting. Like sometimes I think Cordelia would be more fixated on how stuff effects her, rather than details. I'm glad you like it though and Thanks for the review!

MarcusTheBloody: It's actually way over 900 hits now. You can tell because when you go to the control panel you click Stats and it will tell you. I'm actually writting off transcripts. I remember most of the show I just go back to remember order of events...especially with Buffy cause I'm an Angel fan. Some of the emails are simply retellings...there's some episodes that I think were just fillers. I just want to show that they did keep in touch which is how they so often knew what was going on in both cities. Although I will be taking some liberties with it. I do want to show some insight into characters and I'm trying to work on that. Sometimes they won't be completely clear though because the characters are conflicted. Thanks for letting me know what you think and the critiques only make me better.

KelleyTheSelfToastablePopTart: I'm glad you like it. I know, I still miss Doyle.

Ghostwriter: Again thanks for the review. I always look forward to your reviews when I update.

* * *

Sorry that was so long, but I felt I needed to add it. Please Review! 


	11. Email 11

What's this? An update? OMG!

Yep I suck. Sorry.

* * *

Email 11

To: BroodyGuy

From: Slaygal

Subject: Badness

Angel,

Do you ever wonder about relationships? Love? Why certain people fall in love? Why stuff works out for some people and not others? I've had these questions for a long time. Since I met you. I have no answers. Except maybe I'm not meant for love. Slayers are always alone. Anyone normal is in danger with me. And I can't have you. It seems all my relationships are doomed before they even start. The normal life you wanted for me doesn't seem to be working out.

Love,

Buffy

* * *

To: Slaygal

From: BroodyGuy

Subject: Re: Badness

Buffy,

The normal life I wanted for you is just starting. Give it a chance. Not every relationship you have is doomed. We lasted three years, survived more than we could have imagined, and we still love each other. You have friends and family who are there for you no matter what. I know Slayers in the past have always been alone, but you are different. You've been different since the moment you were called. You went to school, had friends, family, a life, and fell in love with a vampire. I have often wondered why we met and fell in love, but I have never doubted our love or regretted it. Give others a chance, as well as yourself.

Always,

Angel

* * *

Serioursly sorry it took so long to update. I actually had this written like 3 weeks ago, but I was too lazy to type it up. I already have the next chapter written as well. 


	12. Email 12

Email 12

* * *

To: WatcherGiles 

From: RogueDemonHunter

Subject: Disturbing

Mr. Giles,

I am simply writing to inform you of a run in I had with a particularly nasty demon. This demon uses human men to spread its seed, then the poor women become pregnant with multiple demon babies over night. Had I not been able to stop the demon all those women would have lost their lives. Fortunately, I was available to help Angel at the time. Cordelia was one of the women impregnated and Angel needed an expert's help. Cordelia is fine, as are all the other women. I hope you are doing well in Sunnydale.

Wesley Wyndam-Price

* * *

To: RogueDemonHunter

From: WatcherGiles

Subject: Re: Disturbing

Wesley,

I had heard of the demons you encountered, but have never run across them. I am glad Cordelia was not injured. I was surprised to hear you were in L.A. working with Angel. Especially since a few months ago you were ready to let him die. Sunnydale is the same as ever. I recently had an unfortunate run in with an old "friend" by the name of Ethan Rayne. He thought it would be funny to turn me into a demon. I actually had to rely on Spike for help.

Rupert Giles

* * *

I wanted to add Giles and Wesley interaction. Its kinda abrupt and tense, but that was kinda the relationship they had, so I hope it works. 


End file.
